


choke on the heat

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Body Worship, Breeding, Cum Inflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: People have always told Jeff that he has a bleeding heart. He’s always thought that wasn’t a bad thing, but in the Entity’s realm, it leads to rather strange situations... Strange isn't always bad, though, especially when it leads to getting boned.
Relationships: Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Comments: 15
Kudos: 252





	choke on the heat

**Author's Note:**

> a labor of love  
> I will pioneer this ship single-handedly if I have to. LOOK IT WORKS SO WELL
> 
> Also shout out to my home boy for helping me make things make sense. You know who you are. ;)

Hot and humid. That’s the perfect way to describe the Yamaoka Estate. Jeff peels off his leather jacket and throws it over his shoulder. While his metal style often kept him cozy during the Alberta winters, the feeling of leather sticking to his sweaty skin is something he would much rather avoid. It’s times like these that he wishes he would just cut his hair short, but… Eh. Jeff takes in a puff of air and sulks through a grove of bamboo stalks. The tall plants obscure his vision as he presses on through the unkempt Japanese garden. He’s never been to Japan, or hell, even heard much about it. But if this is how the whole country is, he’d rather stick to the snowy wasteland of the prairies.

Focus. Jeff leers around, looking for anything that might be helpful. The back end of the estate often has nothing but broken down stone partitions and overgrown plant life. The scent of rot is distinct in the air. It’s best not to think about what might be the source of the smell, so Jeff occupies himself by humming an old song that they used to play on the radio back home. Clinging to meaningless memories keeps him sane. It’s not until the unmistakable architecture of the Yamaoka house towers over him that Jeff manages to get his head out of the clouds. If there’s anything useful to be found in this realm, it has to be in there.

The buzz of distant cicadas serves as backup vocals as Jeff continues humming to himself. An eerie yellow glow illuminates the front deck of the house, serving as a strange lighthouse. As a more reserved survivor, he prefers to find things like medical supplies rather than things that go boom. Though, trading junk with the other survivors is an often entertaining hobby. One time, he got a guitar pick from Nea in exchange for an old bracelet. Both functionally worthless in the Entity's world, but both weirdly valuable due to their sentimental meaning. Jeff remembered the flush on Nea’s face fondly, having pegged her as a girl who had no need for jewelry. She was punk and all that, but as soon as she had seen the cute little mascot charm bracelet Jeff had found in the Badham Preschool's basement, it was like she had seen a ghost. Maybe it was nostalgic for her. Everyone here chases after their memories, after all.

As Jeff steps into the main parlor (or whatever the front of a Japanese house is supposed to be called), he wonders if they will ever truly get out of the Entity’s realm. Maybe the real Japan is a lot nicer than the junkyard he’s standing in. Probably is, but he would take something as trashy as this place as long as it's real. Even just a six-pack of beer would be amazing right now. You never realize how much the little things matter until you’re trapped without them for only God knows how long.

He shifts through piles of broken furniture and torn fabric. It's always depressing to be reminded of what happened in these places. Picture frames sit on the ground, glass cracked and photos muddied. Real people, now deceased. Or maybe they managed to escape the horror? Maybe Jeff is the one to pity. After all, at least death is peaceful. He lets out a sigh. Now that his mood is lowered, he can't even feel happy when he manages to find an old abandoned medkit amongst the rubble. Must have been left by an unlucky survivor long ago.

A slick of blood under his boot distracts him. Amidst the clutter on the floor, red stains dot the tatami mats like ink on paper. Old stains aren’t anything to blink an eye at since the whole place is basically one big time-frozen crime scene, but the way it sticks to the bottom of his shoe tells him it’s fresh. A sense of panic overtakes his mind and he feels the hair on his arms rise. No, no, this isn’t a trial. Nobody’s hunting him. The Entity doesn’t give him a subtle nod to the killer’s presence when he's outside of a trial, but Jeff is confident he would be able to tell if there’s a murderer coming after him even without a supernatural throbbing in his head.

He swallows hard and traces the line of spilled blood over to a side room. Someone fell through the paper-thin wall, by the looks of it. There’s a massive hole torn through the door that lets in a sickly breeze. Jeff isn’t as hardened and grizzled as the older survivors, but he’s been here long enough to know that the Yamaoka Estate definitely hasn’t been this fucked up in any trial he’s been in. Why would a killer fuck with their home like this? Why would they be bleeding?

One might expect a more timid man such as Jeff to just turn a blind eye to this and head back to the campfire like nothing happened, but something this strange can’t be ignored. Who could resist the thrall of their curiosity when confronted with something this perplexing? Stepping through the gap in the door, Jeff cranes his neck around to try to find another hint as to what happened. Broken branches and trampled bushes show more signs of a struggle. With nothing to truly lose, Jeff follows the bloodstains closely through thorny brush.

It’s at the foot of a tall shrine that Jeff hears the sounds of another person nearby. He dives for cover behind the staircase leading up to the top of the shrine, but when nothing happens, he peeks out from his hiding spot and strains his ears. The sound is static, unmoving. It’s almost as if someone is groaning from pain, low and deep. He peers up the steps of the shrine. Broken floorboards and red slicks guide his gaze up until the final step. Someone has to be up there. No question about it.

The smell of death lingers in the air.

Jeff cringes when he puts his weight on the first step and it lets out an uncomfortably loud squeak. Screw whoever decided not to renovate this place since the damn feudal age. He freezes for a second until he’s sure nobody heard him. Slowly, he climbs up until he can see over the edge of the top stair. The shadows are harsh, obscuring most of the tattered features of the shrine, but he can make out the silhouette of a slumped body at the other end of the platform. The light of paper lamps reflects off the pool accumulating below the figure. 

It can’t be a survivor. No, their stature is far too great. A killer then? Jeff had heard rumors of a new killer haunting the Yamaoka Estate, but he’s one of the few who has yet to meet him in a trial. His breathing starts to get shallow, a sure sign that he should probably fuck off. Why is there so much carnage here? This can’t be normal. Jeff climbs up the last few steps and slinks over behind the statue in the center of the shrine. He peeks around the corner to make sure the killer isn’t moving before he stands up and inches closer. The killer’s labored breathing gets louder and louder. 

_ Shing. _

The tip of a katana is pointed at Jeff’s throat. The blade presses into the hair of his beard, only an inch or two away from his jugular. If he was just a little closer, there's no way he could’ve survived that. The blade stays still, though. Jeff timidly puts his hands up by his head to show that he’s unarmed and it’s only then that blade falls. The figure turns to him, and in the dim lighting, Jeff makes out the glowing eyes of a red mask. They study each other long and hard.

If there’s one adjective to describe this new killer, it’s intimidating. From his armor to his weapon, masked face, and muscles, this guy could crush Jeff into a pulpy mess in seconds, and yet, he lays on the floor, unmoving. One hand clutches on to his bloody katana and the other presses into his leg. The fabric covering his thigh is painted dark red from spilled blood. Jeff cranes his head to the side ever so slightly and it’s only then that he finds out where the smell of death is coming from. A crumpled heap against the other wall. Who is it? The corpse is beaten beyond recognition. A long club next to the cadaver is covered in visceral bits of flesh.

The killer tries to push himself up, presumably to fell Jeff with one good swing of his blade, but when he tries to put weight on his legs, he stumbles to the ground and groans out in pain. There must have been a disagreement between killers that ended in violence. That’s the only possible explanation. A shiver runs down Jeff’s spine at the thought. Is this guy just particularly aggressive, or do killers normally fight like this? Jeff would have thought the Entity would just patch their killers up whenever they’re hurt, even outside of trials, but it seems as though the Entity's benevolence does not extend outside of what’s necessary. Wounds aren’t likely to heal until they’re called for another trial. 

Jeff takes a deep breath. He could just leave before something bad happens. That’s a very real option, one that he would be stupid not to take, but there’s something about seeing this man bleed out on the floor of a shrine that makes Jeff’s heart ache. He can’t just leave someone downed like this. It reminds him of all the times he’s left teammates to die. It's impossible to save everyone, but god damn, he wishes he could.

“Do you need help?” Jeff blurts out against his better judgement. His fingers tense around his medkit’s handle. The killer turns his head and stares at Jeff for a good long while. The strange red mask he wears reminds Jeff of an old folklore book he read once. Japanese demons are called Oni, right? Curiosity spikes in Jeff and he finds himself strangely allured by this new killer. What's his story?

**“What honor is there in accepting help from someone like you?”** The Oni barks, voice far louder than it needs to be. His words echoed out into the silent night and Jeff feels vaguely offended. What a joke, yapping about honor while he's dying on the floor… 

Jeff purses his lips and tries one more time. “You’re hurt. Let me wrap it up before you bleed out.”

The Oni huffs indignantly before lifting his hand away from his leg. He peers down at the gaping hole in his flesh and grunts. There’s no sign it’s gonna stop bleeding any time soon. Must be pretty deep. Though he refuses to say yes, the Oni drags his back off the floor and slides up against the wall with his leg straight out.

Jeff's heart is racing as he steps closer to the giant man. Not once has he ever seen a killer display any semblance of mercy, of good will, to a survivor. This could be an elaborate trap for all he knows, but… Well, he’s come this far. No point in chickening out now. He kneels down in front of the killer and takes out a needle and thread from his supplies. His hands tremble as he brings the point of the needle into the bloody flesh, eliciting a grunt of pain from the Oni. Jeff freezes for a second to see if he’s going to be smited for causing the killer pain, but no strike comes. He takes a shaky breath and continues with the procedure, just like how Claudette taught him. It takes a few minutes but eventually the flesh presses together in a tight suture. With the wound closed, Jeff wraps what little bandages he has around the Oni’s rather massive and muscular thigh to stop most of the bleeding. At that point, the Oni is weirdly cooperative, moving when nudged and keeping his bloody limb steady. He must be used to getting patched up.

With a sigh, Jeff gives the leg one last squeeze and secures the bandages. The Oni immediately tries to stand up again and is yet again foiled by intense pain. “Stop it.” Jeff chastises the man, feeling oddly protective. He should’ve taken the opportunity to let this idiot bleed out while he had the chance. One less killer to worry about, but of course, that’s not the kind of person Jeff is. Maybe David or Nea would have done it, but not him, no. “You’re gonna open the wound again if you keep trying to walk around on it.”

**“How dare you talk to me like that, peasant?”** The Oni growls at Jeff, his muscles twitching with rage. The glow of his eyes intensifies for a second, but when Jeff stays stoic, the emotions fade quickly. It’s times like these that Jeff is glad he has a good poker face, seeing as he’s screaming inside at the moment. Everyone’s always surprised when he tells them how scared he actually is. Maybe it’s the beard that makes him look a lot tougher.

The Oni’s intense gaze does not falter.  **“Do you even know who you are talking to?”**

“Uh, not really.” Jeff tenses his shoulders and gives in to the Oni’s staring contest. He looks at the wall, squirming in his own skin. Maybe he should have said yes, but he didn’t particularly feel like playing into the killer’s ego just yet.

There’s a palpable pause where the Oni tries his hardest not to get up and kill Jeff right there and then for disrespecting him like this, but eventually, the Oni sucks in a deep breath and speaks again.  **“I am Kazan Yamaoka, honored samurai of the Yamaoka family. You have a lot of courage to act as though you have not heard my name. Or perhaps you just lack intelligence.”**

“There’s no samurai where I’m from.” Jeff furrows his brow. This guy must not understand their situation yet. The Entity likes to play with time and space, so this Oni dude must be an actual samurai. Jeff suddenly finds himself in a conversational minefield, unaware of all the honor systems and taboos present in Japanese culture. He’s hyper-aware of every movement he makes and word he says, even though he hardly has any respect for a killer. It wouldn’t take much to set off this guy and end up without a head on his shoulders. “You’re not gonna… kill me or anything, right?”

The Oni chuckles to himself, entertained by the question. **“Already begging for your life, I see.”**

Jeff frowns. “Well, I wouldn’t say that--”

**“You are very lucky today, for you have caught me in a weakened state. If I had been in top form, you would have been dead the moment you foolishly decided to disrespect me.”** The Oni ignores Jeff’s protests with a pretentious vanity, so Jeff just huffs and crosses his arms. No point in getting into an arguement about something this stupid.  **“However, since you have done me a favor, I will let you live… for now.”**

“Thank you, great samurai.” Jeff tries to say it sincerely to get on the Oni’s good side, but his tone comes out laced with undisguised contempt. It’s a good thing that the Oni is too full of himself to actually listen.

**“On one condition.”** He holds up a large finger to emphasize his point. It says a lot about his character to be making demands when he’s sitting on a bum leg.  **“You must please me.”**

Jeff’s hackles raise again, his mouth suddenly dry. “What exactly, uh, do you mean?” He’s not a dumb guy. All the killers are depraved in their own ways and if you give a psychopath an inch, they take a mile. Plus, the sexual motivation of certain killers isn’t exactly a secret. Jeff hasn’t been much of a target, presumably because of his rather gruff appearance, but guys like Quentin and Dwight are often harassed by that Freddy person. The one good thing about the Entity’s realm is that everything stays the same and Jeff knows how to read everyone, but this new guy… Figuring out his intentions is turning out to be a nightmare.

**“Your hands are rather skilled for a man of your status.”** The Oni eyes him up and down and his gaze feels rather violating.  **“Interesting. You dress like a farmer yet you have the physique of a royal. You talk as if you are my equal and yet you claim to not even know of me. Just who are you?”**

_ This guy has no tact. _

Jeff frowns and self-consciously touches his stomach. He’s never minded being on the heavier side since he knows he's plenty muscular enough under his padding, but having a killer bring it up… It’s a very weird thing. How’s he even supposed to answer that question? He could be honest or he could spin some bullshit tale. Fed up already, though, Jeff takes a deep breath and just says the first thing that comes to his mind. “I’m from Canada. You definitely don’t know where that is. It’s pretty far away from Japan.”

The Oni grunts in confusion, though he seems to move on pretty quickly.  **“Tell me your name.”**

“Jeff. Jeff Johansen.” This conversation is going relatively well, so Jeff accepts that he might be here for a while longer and takes a seat on the ground. The Oni seems to like this, taking it as a sign of respect, and his tone lightens a bit.

**“You have a very strange name. From a foreign land, indeed.”** He grumbles to himself inaudibly before crossing his arms over his rather broad chest.  **“Well then, get to work. I’m waiting.”**

“What work?” Jeff eyes the Oni suspiciously.

The Oni runs his hand along the length of his muscular arm, dipping his fingers down to the side of his thick torso.  **“Are you playing dumb? Do as a maiden does and massage my muscles. A man needs to be serviced after a fight, after all.”**

Do as a maiden does?! What?! Jeff rocks back onto his heels, fully ready to just turn face and make a run for it. Being degraded like this was not in the itinerary and he has far too much respect for himself to become a killer’s slave. He’s even a bit hurt by the maiden thing, as it trudges up distant memories of prarie hicks slinging homophobic words his way. And yet, it’s that very thing that entices him to stay. Jeff hasn’t told any of the other survivors since he’s never had a reason to bring it up, but like any other, his sexual feelings didn’t stop when he came into the Entity’s realm. This is a strange, terrible, ridiculous situation to be in. He hates admitting his feelings about the men who try to kill him on a daily basis, and yet, here he is, actually wanting to feel up this samurai under the guise of giving him a post-battle massage. 

Jeff takes a shaky breath. “All right, fine.”

**“Excellent.”** The Oni slacks his muscles and leans his head back against the wall, opening himself up to Jeff. His body is astoundingly thick, covered in a light fuzz of body hair. Blood stains, cuts, and scars cover his skin. **“Get to work then.”**

Jeff leans forward, balancing himself on his knees as he wraps his hands around the Oni’s massive bicep. The tense muscle twitches as he works his fingers into the grooves of the man’s arm. His skin is cold, shockingly so, and the Oni lets out a groan when Jeff’s warm palms wrap around him. The tension slacks. The built up lactic acid slips away as Jeff continues to massage the Oni’s taut body. Soon, he glides his hands over to the Oni’s chest. His pecs are round and wide as a testament to just how much power the Oni truly has. A bit of heat starts building up in Jeff’s pants as he grazes his hands over the Oni’s nipples.

Then, his hands move down to the Oni’s rippled stomach. The grooves of his abs are intense, though there’s an unmistakable layer of fat supporting all that muscle like any true strong man. The Oni is an absolute brick wall, easily dwarfing any guy Jeff’s been with before. Jeff swallows hard, very aware of how dry his mouth is. The pressure’s building in his groin and he’s worried the Oni will notice. He wants to stop, to pull away and keep himself from making a mistake, but when his fingers dipped into the curves of the Oni’s hip bones, Jeff loses his last bit of willpower.

Jeff doesn’t ignore the Oni’s groans, either. The killer’s breath catches each time Jeff’s fingers press into him and work out a kink in his muscles. They keep going like this, Jeff getting closer and closer until he’s practically sitting in the Oni’s lap. He’s careful to avoid putting any stress on the Oni’s bad leg, not wanting to ruin the mood, but he can’t hide how excited he’s getting. He callously dips the tips of his fingers under the waist of the Oni’s pants. It’s when Jeff’s cock twitches against the Oni’s thigh that the killer raises his hand and grabs Jeff by the wrist. 

Fuck.

The Oni cranes his neck forward to stare down at the bearded man straddling his crotch. There’s a tense silence for a few seconds where Jeff accepts that he’s about to die, but then the Oni just lets out a low rumble. He moves Jeff’s hand down until Jeff feels a rather intense bulge under his hand.  **“There are more ways than one to service a man.”**

“Oh?” Jeff grins, revealing his cards more than he would have liked.

**“Hmph.”** The Oni doesn’t seem interested in playing any coy games beforehand, as he simply reaches down and pulls down the fabric of his pants until his semi-stiff cock springs out and presses into Jeff’s stomach.  **“You seem to know your way around a man's body already.”**

Jeff’s eyes are glued to the Oni’s massive cock immediately, which proves the killer’s point. “I, uh… Yeah. You got me.”

The Oni chuckles to himself. If he has any opinion about homosexuality, he doesn’t make it apparent, as he acts weirdly neutral. Perhaps he only cares about whether someone will fuck him or not. The conversation grinds to a halt there, though, as both of them focus on the pleasure they’re feeling. Jeff wraps his fingers around the girth of the Oni’s cock and gently rubs at it until it grows to its full length. He can’t help but gawk at how impressive the sight is. Now that it’s at full mast, it takes both of his hands to properly work the shaft. It’s easily a foot long, not to mention how thick and heavy the Oni’s balls are. They sit on the hammock of his pants like two ripe melons. Jeff feels the last of his inhibitions slip away as he imagines how it would feel to have the Oni’s balls in his mouth and the Oni’s giant cock deep inside of him.

Before anything else, though, the Oni reaches his hands out and grabs hold of Jeff’s pants. He tugs them down, tearing off his belt with ease, until Jeff’s much more normal cock is freed. It bobs in the air, already dripping precum. Jeff is eager to get going, but the Oni takes his sweet time admiring Jeff’s manhood, and he even goes so far as to use his sharp claws to tear open Jeff’s shirt. He lets out a pleased grunt as he studies Jeff’s soft body. He reaches his hand over and runs his fingers through the fur covering Jeff’s belly. The softness intrigues him. Never before has he laid with someone quite this… plump. He grabs a fold of flab and laughs. Jeff’s face lights up red, embarrassed to have such a muscular man give attention to what he considers a rather large flaw of his, but the Oni seems to be enjoying himself.

**“Your breasts rival that of a woman’s.”** The Oni states it matter of factly, like he’s studying an animal he’s never seen before. 

Jeff finds himself getting unbearably flustered and he has to stop himself from swatting the Oni’s hands away. “Th-that’s not a compliment!”

**“Hmph. How can it be bad if I like it?”**

All the words get caught in Jeff’s throat. Nobody’s ever said they liked him how he is. Sure, people don’t complain, but he’s never thought he was particularly attractive to anyone. His brain gets even more fried when the Oni’s hands wrap around his waist and grab hold of his ass, pressing into the flesh uncomfortably hard. The killer gives his backside a good slap and feels how Jeff's ass jiggles.

**“Mm, you might be able to handle me. Most maidens are far too slight to take my whole length.”** The Oni rumbles with delight as he grabs and rubs Jeff’s hairy ass.

Jeff shakes with anticipation as the Oni grabs hold of his own cock and strokes it until a bead of precum forms at the head. It’s at this point that Jeff can’t handle it anymore and he  _ needs _ to be fucked. He dips his head down and runs his tongue over the tip of the Oni’s dick. The salty taste is intoxicating. How long has it been since he’s done this? Too long. Far, far too long.

The Oni’s sharp fingernails dig into Jeff’s long hair as he presses Jeff’s head down onto his cock until it jabs the back of Jeff’s throat. The smaller man gags a bit, his jaw straining to take the thick shaft, but he manages to keep himself going steady. The sound of the Oni moaning in delight spurs him on. Jeff moves his mouth up and down the cock as he massages his own erection. Shivers rack his body when he feels the Oni’s hands on him again. His skin flushes under the Oni’s touch the same way it does in the frigid winter air. He wants to get away, avoid the killer’s touch, but in the suffocating humidity of the Yamaoka Estate, Jeff is desperate for the cool sensation of the Oni on him, in him. Neither of them are anywhere near satisfied with just a blowjob, so Oni wraps his arms under Jeff’s armpits and pulls him close. The larger man groans as Jeff’s warm body presses into him. Soft like a blanket.

With Jeff situated firmly in his lap, the Oni grabs hold of his cock and starts to grind it against the meat of Jeff’s backside. There’s a nice give to it, but there’s also a solid mass of muscle that pleases the Oni greatly. The curves of a woman are nice enough, but a properly built man feels so much nicer under him. For once, the Oni feels as though he can go as hard as he wants without breaking his toy. Far too many women snap like twigs.

There’s not much in the way of lube available, so they make do with a bit of spit and the ample amount of precum already spilling from the Oni’s cock. He presses into Jeff to test him, and when the man lets out a weak mewl, the Oni chuckles to himself again. How adorable. He didn’t expect the strong and silent Jeff Johansen to be vocal during sex. Jeff’s noises only get louder as the Oni presses the head of his cock inside of Jeff’s ass, filling up the man quite quickly. Even a big guy can’t take a dick as intense as the Oni’s without some elbow grease.

The Oni holds Jeff up by the shoulders as Jeff slowly lowers himself further down onto the Oni’s dick, his shaking hands pressing up against the Oni’s chest. Each inch elicits a soft groan from Jeff and each throb causes him to buckle and whine. Jeff’s never felt quite this filled before. The length of the Oni’s cock digs deep inside of him and presses into his guts until there’s a noticeable bulge in his lower belly. Eventually, Jeff finds himself unable to move any further, though he’s unsure if that’s because he’s at the hilt of the Oni’s dick or if it’s because there’s no more room inside of him.

**“Good job, boy.”** The Oni growls, rubbing Jeff’s arms to comfort him. Both of them take a shallow breath. The intense warmth of Jeff wrapped around his cock brings the Oni close to an orgasm already. Ever since finding himself in the Entity’s realm, everything has felt frigid, but now… The heat spills out over his body and makes his muscles shiver. Jeff, similarly, shakes due to the ice-like feeling of the Oni’s dick. It’s strangely cold inside of him, amplifying every sensation. His toes curl as the Oni grabs onto his ass and starts to bounce him gently on his massive cock.

Though they start slow to make sure Jeff can handle it, the Oni can’t help but speed up before long. Jeff’s shouts and moans excite him, make him desperate for the release of an orgasm, but he enjoys watching Jeff too much to let it end too quickly. Instead, he forces himself to slow down. His hands run up Jeff’s fuzzy sides and rub his nipples. A single flick causes Jeff to dig his fingers into the Oni’s chest hair, desperate for purchase as his knees become jelly.  **“Sensitive?”** The Oni teases as he continues to play with Jeff’s warm body. He runs his hand through Jeff’s long hair, straightening out any kinks and fiddling with the soft strands.

Jeff loses his breath when the Oni gives his hair a good tug. It’s too much at once. The massive erection pounding his insides, his body being invaded by heavy hands, his hair standing on edge. He can’t handle it when the Oni buries himself deeper into him than ever before. Jeff’s hands fall to his own cock and it only takes a few seconds of rubbing before he’s cumming onto the Oni’s stomach. His body rocks back and forth, pleasuring the Oni by proxy as chemicals flood throughout his body. The world disappears for a second and he’s seeing stars. The cool sensation slips away. Everything melts into a wave of murky heat, making him feel like everything and nothing. His head’s spinning when he comes back to his senses, and it’s then that he realizes that the Oni is still going. The pounding is getting even more intense, pain replacing pleasure.

Even with the Oni’s cock tearing at his guts, Jeff can’t help but let out a loud moan. His fingers slip from the Oni’s broad shoulders and he finds himself getting held up by the armpits by the much larger man. They pick up speed, Jeff’s entire body bouncing vigorously as the Oni desperately works his cock in and out. The rhythm consumes them with the Oni’s large balls acting as a metronome as they slap against Jeff’s ass over and over again. All of the nerve endings in his body fry as Jeff cums a second time, this time spraying his load onto the Oni’s mask.

Luckily, the Oni is too distracted to notice. He bangs his head back against the wall as he pushes Jeff onto his dick one last time. A tsunami of cum floods into Jeff’s insides as the Oni orgasms inside of him. The gush of heat causes him to howl out in pleasure. His own cock pulses and throbs. The Oni’s cum keeps filling him, pouring semen deep into his gut. It’s only when a puddle of cum drips out of him and pools up on the floor that the Oni finally finishes depositing his seed. 

To make sure that all of his cum stays inside Jeff, the Oni grabs onto the man’s hips and hoists him up until his ass slides up off his dick and sits up in the air. Jeff whines in protest as his shoulders press into the floor between the Oni’s legs, but the Oni ignores it and grabs Jeff’s discarded jacket, shaking it until a flashlight falls out of the pocket. While Jeff’s still loose and lubricated, the Oni works the end of the flashlight into Jeff’s asshole until he’s properly stuffed and no more cum leaks out. He lifts Jeff’s slack body up off of his cock and pulls him close, wrapping his arms around Jeff’s sides. All that cum in Jeff’s belly leaves him looking bloated and full, as if the Oni’s cock were still inside of him.

It takes a few minutes before Jeff can even lift his head up off of the Oni’s chest. He’s still panting as he looks up at the Oni’s cum-covered mask. “Holy fuck.”

**“I’ve blessed you with my seed.”** The Oni grumbles, his bulging arms tight around Jeff’s back. **“Do not waste my gift.”**

Jeff groans as he pushes himself up a bit. He presses his hand to his belly as he feels the liquid shift inside of him. The amount of cum inside of him is shocking, but he can’t deny that the warm feeling filling his body is far from unenjoyable. His stomach protests, his ass feels sore and heavy, but it reminds him of the Oni’s cock and he can’t bring himself to fight it. “I-I won’t…”

Eventually, the Oni’s arms slacken and his head starts to nod over. He must have fallen asleep after such an intense nut. Jeff’s mind is racing far too much to be able to fall asleep, so he decides to sneak back to the campfire. Time is just a construct, but even then, he feels as though the others will start to worry about him if he doesn’t show up eventually. Too weak to use his legs just yet, Jeff drags himself off of the Oni’s huge body and crawls to the edge of the shrine on all fours. He grabs his clothes on the way, but when he shifts to get his pants on, a huge gush of cum inside of him moves and he lets out a pained groan. He rubs at the bloated bulge in his lower abdomen as he leans onto his side. Reaching one arm around his back, Jeff digs his fingers into his ass and pulls at the flashlight stuck inside of him. He pries it out and a puddle of the Oni’s thick semen spills out of him. Jeff breathes a sigh of relief as the pressure fades from his guts, but before he can drag himself off the ground, he hears the Oni stir behind him.

**“It was an order, not a mere suggestion, to keep my seed within you.”** The Oni barks, shoulders tense with frustration. He’s balanced on his bloody club, bad leg sticking out behind him.

“I’m sorry…” Jeff groans. His head is too fuzzy to come up with a proper response. On one hand, he wishes he could feel the Oni inside of him forever, but the brief respite is necessary for him to even stay conscious.

The Oni huffs and kneels down beside Jeff. His hand reaches out, pressing into the bulge in Jeff’s stomach.  **“No matter. I will just have to fill you up again.”**


End file.
